


[Podfic] The Return of Hastur

by GoLBPodfics (digiella)



Series: [Podfic] The Revenge of the Houseplants [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Hastur is doing his best, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Podfic With Music, Pre-Slash, Revenge, Slapstick, he's trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: The Return of Hasturby H.J. BenderSummary:Hastur wants Crowley dead, and the only way it's going to happen is if he kills the serpent himself. Slapstick hilarity ensues.





	[Podfic] The Return of Hastur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerravon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Return of Hastur](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/347253) by H.J. Bender. 



####  **WARNING: There is a brief POV from a pedophile who is hunting for a kid, but he immediately gets killed.**

  
  


  


###  **Length:**

01:30:37

###  **Streaming:**

**Music:**  
Beginning: Death on Two Legs by Queen from the album "A Night at the Opera"  
Ending: Gimme Shelter by The Rolling Stones from the album "Let It Bleed"

[[link to stream]](https://archive.org/download/TheRevengeOfTheHouseplants/TheReturnOfHastur2.mp3)

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (124.5 MB):**
    * at archive.org: [ mp3 download](https://archive.org/download/TheRevengeOfTheHouseplants/TheReturnOfHastur2.mp3)
  * **M4B Download (127.8 MB):**
    * at archive.org: [m4b download](https://archive.org/download/TheRevengeOfTheHouseplants/2.TheReturnOfHastur.m4b)




End file.
